warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beech
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Killed by a dog |kit=''Unknown'' |rogue=Beech |mother=Unnamed she-cat |sister=Fern Leaf |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Path of Stars'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Beech is a mottled brown she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans arc ''Path of Stars :Beech first appears when Splinter faces off with her during battle training. Slash advises her to block Splinter's blow and she stiffly nods, not taking her eyes off of Splinter. The black-and-white tom shows his teeth and asks Slash if he should go easy on her. Slash snaps no, and says that Beech needs to learn to become quicker to not get hurt. :Willow asks Slash that she will take Beech's place but Slash rejects the offer saying Beech needs to learn. Willow backs away and Beech braces herself. Beech flattens her ears and Slash mocks asking if that's the scariest she can look. Beech fluffs her fur and bares her teeth, while Splinter crouches, his eyes slitted. The tom leaps catching Beech and claws her ear tip, and Thunder, who is spying on the camp, notices Beech flash her eyes in pain. Splinter gives her a flurry of blows but Beech slashes his muzzle, repeatedly. Slash intercepts her and he presses his paw on her tail while Splinter digs his claws in her fur. Willow attempts to help but Slash tells her to get back. Slash later tells Splinter to stop and Beech staggers up, her fur matted with blood. Willow helps her away and Pine and Drizzle come to see Beech. The tom asks if she's hurt while the she kit tells Beech she fought really well. Dawn comes forward and tells Slash that was cruel to Beech. Willow tells her not to frighten the kits but the queen refuses, saying her kits must know the truth. :While Beech washes blood from her muzzle, Red streaks across with dogs bounding after him into the camp. A gray tabby tom is caught by the gaze of a black dog while Stone and Beech aid him. She is mentioned to still have blood on her muzzle from her fight with Splinter. They lash at the dog's snapping jaws and ducks between Frog. However, Stone is soon killed and Frog is shaken in a dogs jaws, and bone is heard crunching. Beech faces the dog alone and Thunder races to help her but Slash blocks his path, hissing that now she can prove she's not a burden. Thunder attempts to help again but can't push past Slash, and Beech is snatched by the dog and shaken, her yowls filled with agony. Fern tries to help her sister but Beech is killed and the dog is driven away. Fern moans in grief when Thunder confirms Beech's death. Lightning Tail tells Slash he could've saved her but Slash says she was no use anyways while Fern glares at the mangy tom saying he let her die, but he says not to blame him as he didn't lead the dogs here. :Fern reveals to Gray Wing that Beech is her sister and that she's the reason she kept coming back. Beech is later buried along with Stone. When Slash tries to take his cats back, Fern Leaf tells Slash that he told her that if she didn't come back he'd hurt Beech. Slash curls his lip saying that Beech was dead anyways and Fern recoils hissing when Bee steps into the moonlight. In the ''Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Willow Tail blames Red Claw for killing Beech, and tries to punish him for it. Red Claw protests he didn't, the dogs did. Trivia Mistakes *Despite appearing in ''Path of Stars, Beech is not listed in the allegiances. Character pixels Kin Family Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Sister: :Fern Leaf: Tree Quotes Notes and references de:Bucheru:Буковницаfi:Beech Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:Slash's cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Clanless cats